Believe
by Excellent
Summary: A "1 sentence, 50 themes" fic, all PoR and GD femslash: Tanith/Sigrun, Lucia/Elincia, Lethe/Jill, Heather/Nephenee; anon reviews enabled.


**Author: ** Excellent, formerly Ryuuseikan  
**Pairings:** all femslash; Tanith/Sigrun, Lethe/Jill, Heather/Nephenee, Lucia/Elincia; unrelated  
**Game: **mainly PoR and some RD (mostly H/N), with no real indication of which one, many pre-or-post-game**  
Notes:  
1. **Because, where's all the femslash, y'all? There are a couple of fics out there, but man, there's not enough.

**2.** Some details may be wrong-- gimme a break, though, it's been over a year since I've actually played any FE, and I've never played RD.

**3.** The themes are used without permission from the community from whence they presumably came. I found an LJ page thing where they have five or so sets of themes. Since there were different sets, I decided to replace some themes with others of the same number from a different set, depending on which I liked the best. This page can be found here: 1sentenceorder.live /1531.html#cutid1 Random two spaces in the middle in case there's some weird formatting glitch thing that happens with links. Also, I don't own Fire Emblem and am making no profit from the writing and posting of this fic.

Onward!

**1. Comfort**

When things got stressful, Elincia would always escape to Lucia's room or tent for comforting, and her beloved retainer never failed to oblige.  
**  
2. Kiss**

Nephenee stood stationary, mouth agape and a hand on her cheek where the blond had just kissed her; "And so it begins!" Heather sighed and practically skipped away.  
**  
3. Soft**

_"Sigrun is not meant to fight," _Tanith mentally concluded when she felt for herself just how soft her fellow trainee's hands were.  
**  
4. Pain**

Jill was not sure which hurt worse-- the gash in her arm, or the fact that Lethe did not even acknowledge that she took it for her.  
**  
5. Worry**

Sanaki sometimes reprimanded her bodyguard when she caught her staring fretfully toward Daein, toward the front lines; worrying, Sigrun was reminded, accomplishes nothing.  
**  
6. Rain**

When they were little girls, Elincia and Lucia were permitted to run outside and play in the rain; when they were big girls, Elincia and Lucia still did it, but it required a little sneaking about.  
**  
7. One**

Years after the fighting was done, Heather watched Nephenee and wondered when they stopped being lovers and simply became as _one_.

**8. Happiness**

Once, late in the war, the commander's little sister asked Lethe what made her happy in front of the entire camp; everyone was already surprised when the testy Laguz actually answered, but they practically lost their crap when she responded, "Jill."

**9. War**

There were a multitude of reasons to hate war; for Sigrun, the chance that her loved one may not return outweighed the other reasons by far.

**10. Ears**

One of Jill's favorite features on Lethe were her soft, almost comical cat ears.  
**  
11. Name**

All her life, people had commended Lucia's parents for their lovely choice of a name, but it never sounded _that_ great to her until Elincia sighed it.

**12. Temptation**

Jill, Lethe concluded, was just too tempting to let millennia of racial animosity and mistrust get in the way of things.

**13. Death**

The halberdier faced death on a daily basis, but it never felt _real_ until she watched from afar as a javelin plunged through her blond lover's side.

**14. Sex**

Practice has made perfect over the years, but nothing could replace Sigrun and Tanith's fond memories of their first time-- two Pegasus knights-in-training, awkward and inexperienced, overwhelmed by experiencing their first (and as fate would have it, one-true-) love.

**15. Touch**

Lucia graciously accepted her liege's persistent offer of a shoulder rub, but as soon as she felt Elincia's light, reverent touch, she _almost_ regretted her decision.

**  
16. Weakness**

Everyone knew that Heather's weakness was a pretty girl, but what they did not know was that, faced with a pretty girl whom she loved, Heather was an absolute _wuss_.

**17. Tears**

Lethe was simply not a crier, but when Jill finally returned from an especially dangerous and costly battle, she could not help but shed a few tears in private.

**18. Attention**

The last time Nephenee walked in the opposite direction upon catching a glimpse of Heather, the thief simply decided that if the halberdier wanted to try and ignore her, well, damn it all, Heather would just have to make it a little harder for Nephenee to deny her attention.

**19. Soul**

Everybody knew tough, hard Sub-Commander Tanith, but Sigrun knew better than that; after all, Tanith did not let just anybody see how kind her soul truly was.

**20. Talent**

Elincia often wished that she had more talent with the blade; that way, Lucia would not have to fight so many of her battles and take so many of her wounds.

**21. Life**

Tanith felt as though a new life had been bestowed upon her when she returned home, back into the arms of her beloved Commander.

**22. Jealousy**

Heather had a tendency to flirt meaninglessly with a lot of women, and as ashamed as she was to feel such a way, Nephenee could not help but be a little jealous.

**23. Hands**

Lucia tended to wear gloves not only because they complimented her outfit, but because they also hid the scars and callouses that marred her arms and hands from Elincia, as she knew how badly the princess would feel for them.

**24. Taste**

Jill was _not_ about to mess with Lethe, not after the Laguz spent hours making for her a special Gallian dish, so she prepared herself and set into the food, flinching slightly at the sharp, unfamiliar taste.

**25. Devotion**

Officially, the only person to whom Sigrun and Tanith were the most devoted was the Apostle; even so, each hoped that she would never have to choose between her lover and her leader, for as clean as the loyalty lines seemed to be, neither could be certain of her ability to follow them, should such a situation arise.

**26. Forever**

"Say we'll be together forever, and I'll stop!" Heather choked out between laughs as she tickled poor Nephenee into hysterical submission; the other girl told her what she wanted to hear, but with a surprising and unexpected sincerity.

**  
27. Blood**

"It _looks_ the same," Lethe mentioned randomly and as casually as she could during a lull in the action, holding her bloodied palm next to a cut in Jill's arm, and Jill got the message.

**28. Sickness**

Once at dinner, a preteen Sigrun offhandedly mentioned how lovely and wonderful she thought her best friend to be, as any young girl might; however, she had no clue as to why her father took her to the temple the next day, praying for his daughter to be cured of a "sickness" he dared not name.

**29. Safe**

In Heather's arms, Nephenee felt safe, no matter how unsure the conditions were outside of their embrace.

**  
30. Just**

Sometimes, Jill sat up at night, watching Lethe sleep and contemplating how she could have ever, _ever,_ thought that the destruction of such wondrous creatures was justified.

**31. Home**

The luxurious suite afforded to Sigrun by her rank was certainly very comfortable in its own right, but without Tanith to share it with, it just was not _home_.  
**  
32. Confusion**

Fourteen-year-old Elincia watched Lucia practice her swordplay, all the while wondering about the feelings her friend stirred within her.

**33. Fear**

Even if she didn't express it, Lethe did sometimes fear the ramifications of getting involved with a (female) Beorc; however, when she looked at her beloved Jill, fear was the last thing on her mind.

**34. Regret**

Sometimes, while she was lost in thought during her chores, Nephenee pondered (longingly) how her life would have been different (better), had she accepted the offer that was oh-so-obviously extended by a certain gorgeous thief.

**35. Fever**

Elincia was doing a fair enough job of concealing her raging fever from Lucia... that is, until she let her lover-knight kiss her forehead.

**36. Secret**

Marcia watched how her Commanders interacted and wondered, mentally chuckling, if the two _really_ thought their relationship was a secret.

**37. Lies**

**  
**"Y-yes, I will marry you... I love you... Geoffrey, I truly do."  
**  
38. Gift**

**  
**Nephenee jumped in surprise when a sloppily-wrapped parcel landed in her lap, followed by an excited command ("Open it, dear Nephenee, it's a gift!") and a grin on the face of her roguish lover.  
**  
39. Smile**

**  
**"You have the sweetest smile," Tanith always told her, but Sigrun disagreed; every time Tanith allowed herself an honest, content smile, Sigrun's very soul melted.  
**  
40. Innocence**

Lucia saw the innocence in her Princess' eyes and soul, and she hoped that it would not fade, no matter what trials may challenge her.

**41. Completion**

Jill found a little bit of dark humor in the fact that one of the creatures she had believed was incompatible to her existence as a Beorc was the very creature that made her feel complete.

**42. Clouds**

Nephenee remembers the day that Heather took her cloud-gazing as the day she fell in love.

**43. Sky**

When they got a few hours off from duty, or in earlier years, training, Tanith often took Sigrun out on her Pegasus, as she knew the blue-haired woman was never happier than she was in the sky.

**44. Taboo**

**  
**How could their relationship be so sinful, so _wrong_, when it felt so wonderful, so _right_, deep down in their souls?  
**  
45. Hell**

Without her beautiful angel at her side, Tanith felt as though she was in hell.  
**  
46. Gravity**

Lethe's heart stopped beating and her eyes widened as she watched, powerless, as gravity tore her lover from the skies, flinging the woman mercilessly to the earth.  
**  
47. Valiant**

**  
**Heather thought herself to be Nephenee's valiant protector, although in reality, Heather was saved more often than she did the saving, but Nephenee never called her on it.  
**  
48. Unknown**

Elincia was frightened by the fact that she had no idea as to what would befall her relationship in the future; even more frightening to her was the concept that she could not bear to acknowledge: that it was doomed from the start.

**  
49. Hair**

**  
**When Lethe saw Jill again for the first time in years, all she could do was stare at the Beorc's outrageously long hair... if one thing was for sure, it was that if Jill wanted anywhere near her, the hair _had_ to go.  
**  
50. Believe**

When they were together, it was not hard to believe that their love would last forever.

Fin.

--

Some are kinda weak and others contain more clauses than should ever be in one awkwardly-combined sentence, but it's done, and I don't see you doing any better...**OR DO I?? **(psst...go write some FEmslash.. psst)

Comments welcome, ask questions if you're confused, anon reviews accepted, blah blah, review if you feel like it, but at least drop me some hits.


End file.
